Alone Together
by I-Love-Phan-And-Butts
Summary: Dan and Phil both have feelings for each other, and share a fun day at the mall. How will they take their friendship to new heights? The power of music may help!


**Dan's POV**

God, I couldn't help but look at Phil like this. He is just so... Real. From his ruffled hair to his charmingly crooked smile, each feature stole my heart more and more every day.

I love the way we saunters out of his room every morning, his pure blue eyes protected by those quirky lenses he wears so adorably. I love the way he covers his mouth when he laughs at my inappropriate jokes. I love the way he calms me down and stays by my side when I am throwing a fit about something stupid, and none of it is his fault. I love the way he puts his arm around me whenever I cry for any reason, protecting me from whatever is tearing me up inside. I love the way he smells faintly of cologne, and this memory is triggered whenever someone says his name. I love all those things, all his imperfection, all his perfection, and the way my eyes dilate and my heart thumps whenever he's around.

I just love Phil.

"Good morning, Dan!" he says cheerfully. Phil is always smiling and always seems happy to see me, even in the morning when I'm a total brat. He's pouring me a cup of coffee while I remain dead weight on our sofa in front of the Tv, my eyes watching a Pokemon rerun while I visualize the things I love about Phil.

"Good morninnshbskfnfbhph" I mumble, trying not to divert my eyes and stare at Phil's unconventional sexiness. He walked towards me and set my coffee on the side table, and then sat right by me and put his arm around my shoulders affectionately. I knew he did this only as a friendly gesture because he is a friendly guy, but I couldn't help but snuggle tighter to his side, discreetly. Actions like these have proved to cure my morning hostility. He is totally oblivious to how I feel about him, isn't he?

"Want to go to the mall today? I have to pick up some birthday presents for my mum and then return that awful shirt my dad sent me from Florida." I smiled up at him and nodded excitedly. Even though I pushed his buttons all the time and used him as the butt of many of my jokes, I absolutely loved spending time with Phil. He was so sweet and I don't know where I'll ever find someone else that could put up with my crap. And those eyes, they are captivating. God, I loved him. I sipped my coffee as cutely as I could and warmed up into Phil's embrace. We watched the rest of the Pokemon episode while making some small chit chat, before he squeezed me once more and then went off to the bathroom to take a shower, before beginning our day's festivities.

**Phil's POV**

It feels like every day is summer with Dan. Living with him and living the YouTube star dream is the best possible scenario that I can think of, and I am so lucky! How could I not be happy all the time? Together, we've worked hard and now we're taking the privileges of working at our own pace and schedule, outside of our radio shows, which are super fun. Every day we do whatever we want to do and nobody can tell us not to, and I relish this constant schoolboy freedom I've attained since we became successful together. Even if its rainy and cold in the streets of London, those warm eyes and his soft, sun kissed skin made me feel like its in the middle of July and we're on an extravagant vacation.

Spending time with Dan is always enjoyable, and even though we live together, I can never seem to get enough of him. We've lived in the same flat for years and I could never get sick of seeing that face, that body. He is so beautiful that it hurts. Now and then, he'll flash me one of his famous cheeky grins of his and it is actually, physically painful. He is just so damn cute. Okay, I need to cool it with these thoughts. Of course I have a crush on Dan, but he is my best friend and if he ever knew how helplessly attracted I am to him, all that might go right into the bin and be gone forever.

For me, making Dan coffee every morning was my way of telling him how happy I am to be around him, even if he is grumpy. His eyes are my coffee, in both look and effect. They remind me so much of the deep brown swirls that waft around his mug. And every morning when I look into them, it's like a shot of caffeine is pulsating through my veins. He energizes me, lifts my attitude, and lights up my world every single day. If I spend my time recognizing these details, it must be love right?

**Dans POV**

We were on our way to the mall when Phil popped in the new Fall Out Boy CD. We are such fangirls, I swear. We spent the remainder of the ride practically screaming the lyrics to every song and dancing, even though Phil was driving. Moments like these make me love Phil so much!

"Anything you sayyy can and will be held against you, so only say my nameeee!" Phil sang these words and all I could think about was how sexy that line was, especially coming from Phil's voice. Nice job, Pete Wentz. I giggled like a little schoolgirl but I couldn't help it!

"I'd trade all my tomorrowssss for just one yesterdayyyy!" Phil sang in his lowest, jazziest voice. I was laughing so hard I was in tears, and so was Phil.

"I know I'm bad news!" I sang in my girl-voice. He looked at me with laughing blue eyes, filled with joy, and his face was turning beet red from all our giggling.

When we got to the mall today it wasn't like any other time we went to the mall in the past. It was different, somehow. Though we had some amazingly fun times before, today felt like we were trying our best to make each other laugh, like we were trying to impress each other. Phil also bought all my Starbucks and my soft pretzels and wouldn't let me pay for anything. It felt like an unspoken date. We also touched a lot that day... He would grab my hand and lead me to some funny object he saw in a shop, and he would ruffle my hair and smile. The feelings that rushed through my heart were overwhelming.

I really want to tell him how I feel, but how?

**Phil's POV**

Dan and I walked back to the car with our shopping bags. For my mum I decided to get her some fancy candles and matching candle holders. Girls like candles, right? I have no idea.

I slightly increased my speed to get in front of Dan and I opened the passenger's seat door for him to get inside. He stopped in his tracks and blushed a little. He has no idea how disarming he can be with those little mannerisms he'd mastered so well. "What a gentleman..." He smiled and entered the vehicle and I closed it after him and went around to the other side.

The ride home was filled with us singing Fall Out Boy's "Save Rock and Roll," but something else seemed off. I couldn't help but notice that Dan seemed... Nervous? Awkward? If we just had an awesome time at the mall why would he feel weird around me?

We arrived at the flat and put our bags down on the counter. "You feeling alight, Dan?"

"Yeah phil I'm fine.." Dan said it a little too quickly, too sternly. I went up and gave him a bear hug.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Did I do something to upset you today?" I was so worried that Dan was angry with me, and that's why he was acting so distant.

"No no no Phil you were perfect, you did everything right!" Dan stammered. "It's just... I..." I looked intently at Dan, listening to every syllable he could muster. "I think I..." I took his hand in mine and squeezed. "I kind of... Like you?" He said it like a question, and looked at the floor.

"Well I like you too Dan!"

"NO not like that Phil." He pulled his hand out of my grasp, and hung his lead so low that his hair covered his eyes and all I could see is his beautiful lips form the words.

"I love you, Phil. Not just as a friend, as a lot more. I admire you, you inspire me, and I want to do cheesy romantic things with you."  
Dan glanced up with pink cheeks, searching for a response. I was so surprised that I hadn't processed how happy I was yet, so I guess my face looked like a blank slate of emotion. He bolted to his room and shut the door.

"Dan come out! We have to talk about this!" I knocked lightly and repeatedly, trying to sound calm, but I could feel my urgency slipping through my words and actions.

"I shouldn't have said that!" Dan yelled back.

"Dan, please, talk to me." No response. I stood there for a good five minutes, still no sign of Dan. I swear I heard him whimpering behind the door.

I can't stand to see Dan upset. Brainstorming on what I could do to make him feel better was useless, until an idea came to me. I knew how to fix this. If talking would not work, I had to sing. Fall Out Boy's "Alone Together" is Dan's favorite on the whole album. I cleared my throat and began with an uncannily relevant line.

"I'm outside the door, invite me in! So we can go back and play pretend! I'm on deck yeah I'm up next! Tonight I'm high as a private jet yeahhhh!" I sang it loud and proud, even though my singing capabilities were limited. I wasn't exactly Patrick Stump when it came to hitting notes and such. I think I heard a chuckle.

"I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul!" I sang again. He sang back.

"Let's be alone together! We can stay young forever!"  
"Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs!" We sang in unison. "Say yessss!"

He stuck his head, and only his head, out of the door and stared at me. He was smiling, but his bloodshot eyes told me he had been crying earlier. I reached into the small door space he allowed, and pulled him gently out of the room by his shoulders. I looked him deep in the eyes without saying anything yet, but he must have known what I was about to say by the flush on my cheeks.

"I love you too, Dan. So much that it hurts. I want nothing more than to be with you." I then pressed my lips to his passionately. It was like two puzzle pieces being united in a sea of thousands. His lips were so soft, so sweet, so desirable. I had awaited this moment for years and it was finally happening. My hands cupped his gorgeous face as i kissed him, and for a second I thought I would never be able to stop. It was all the magic I expected and more.

When I finally pulled back, Dan was stunned and his face was just like that of a deer in headlights. "You are so cute, Dan." I said as I smiled down at the adorable boy's flushed face. He went in for a big hug and I could feel his smile forming as he snuggled up to my chest.

In that moment, everything we felt, saw, touched, was perfect.


End file.
